


by candlelight.

by halsyg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, mentions of needles & injections, nonbinary linhardt, transmasc caspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsyg/pseuds/halsyg
Summary: a reflection on what brought them here. my secret santa piece for the 2020 trans fire emblem winter exchange!
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	by candlelight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeloxVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/gifts).



Nighttime; crepuscule, the sweet bask of midnight’s steely gaze, a window cracked & candles (a parting gift from a friend they once knew) lit, swaying gently in the very same breeze that ruffled the silken curtains. Those small details weren’t Caspar’s choice, of course; given the opportunity, that wretched little man would sleep in a cardboard box & use it the very same for sustenance. Just the mere thought of that little bite mark-laden crate made their fingers itch. Conditioned over years, their hands flew to the bottle of sanitizer that lie perched upon the fine grain of the oaken table. That was Caspar’s choice. It was clear, rough-hewn around the edges & with a leg that simply would not stop wobbling when he scrawled; but it was Caspar’s, and he was just so damn pleased with himself when he lugged the horrid little thing home.   
It gained a home in their shared chambers. On Caspar’s side, of course. He only loved the man so much. A long day; an even longer night. These were the quiet moments that Linhardt lived for, free of burden, or brutism... the latter, his partner was quite morbidly obsessed with, he found.   
Stumbling home at god knows when in the night, dragging them from their cozy little corner of nothingness, only to show them… God, it couldn’t even be described. The man came across the most unscrupulous objects on his adventures. From the smallest little trinkets to beastly devices that could have no possible godly explanation as to how Caspar had lugged them home.   
But… that was a part of his charm, they found. It was his boundless enthusiasm & determination to find things that would impress them that truly kindred them to the small blue man.   
…speak of the devil and he shall come; Caspar burst in through the door. Linhardt set his head down on the table, feigning sleep despite the brusque and loud man that had just made himself present. 

“Linny? Lineeeeeeee…” a few pointed pokes across Linhardt’s back; his typical determining prodding, to figure out whether or whether not his partner was awake. “C’mon, Lin Manuel Mirandaaaaaaaa, y’know I’m talking to you!” At this point, Linhardt knew they were in for it; and if they stayed in this position much longer, they would surely smudge the ink on their latest research paper. “Unfortunately I do, Caspar.” They sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose. “What is it this time?”   
“….I… Kiiiindna need help with that thing again.” 

A glance cast backwards towards Caspar; he was one of the strongest, most capable warriors that Linhardt knew, and yet that expression in his eyes still rang clear; it was a weekly event at this point, and something one could never guess would happen if one were to look in at their daily selves.  
“again? For goodness sake, Caspar, you’re a fully grown man. Isn’t it about time you learned to do it yourself…?”   
At that, Caspar gave him a look – the very same look he always gave, eyebrows cocked and contorted, eyes pleading as though he were a puppy – the look that always whittled down their inhibitions. How could they say no? 

“…Pleeeaaaaseee?” His hands trembled in the presence of the needle, as though he were holding a weapon with the ability to both create man and destroy it. and, in all honesty, it likely could. After all, it had made Caspar into the strapping man he was today. While Linhardt preferred more mystical forms of androgyny, magic and mettle applied to sculpt them into an angel of disinterest, they were aware of just how Caspar viewed himself… and how a lack of this procedure would make him feel.   
Invalid, unworthy; unmanly. Despite the fact that Caspar was more of a man than anyone else who faced him could possibly be. What man had to fight & dedicate himself to being seen as one? Not those who were born it, no doubt. And those who strove to become them were pushed aside, ridiculed… yet Caspar still stood strong; he stood as himself. 

Linhardt’s heart squeezed at the thought.   
“…Fine, come here.” 

With a firm hand (not scolding, yet still reprimanding; a stern, not mad, just disappointed sort of look.) Linhardt prepared the injection with surgical precision. “on the count of three, okay?” they spoke. Caspar buried his face into the pillow, and gave up a muffled “okay.”

…it was never on three. As soon as Caspar got mid-way through one, Linhardt popped the needle into his hip. They always did this. And yet it somehow still always managed to shock him. Caspar offered up a truly distraught and betrayed look to his lover, whom he had trusted to be gentle and prepared – yet one trusted too often will seldom avoid betrayal. 

“do you wish for me to kiss it better?”   
“maybe a littleeeee…” he whined.   
“very well.” 

Lips, delicate and loving despite the stern face they bore, fluttered across the bare skin of their lover’s thigh. Pressing peck after peck along the expanse of skin, trailing up Caspar’s belly (which had grown lovely and fuzzy in the past few months) up his neck, past the tight garment upon his chest, and across his neck. Caspar squirmed under his lover’s affections.   
The bed below them was soft, as though a field of flowers had cropped up; no doubt the gladiolus, a plant both delicate and robust. A flower that symbolized the strike of metal, battles both lost and won; a flower for strength and integrity, yet also something delicate… a flower for infautuation. And as the candles burned out, sending wisps of smoke unto the domain of the clouds above, no other blossom could compare to that which bloomed within the chests of the lovers. Caspar tugged the covers over them, before swiftly pushing them off again; he gasped. Sudden as lightning, and likely as scary for him as well, he gasped. 

“OH MY GODS, I COMPLETELY forgot -- Hey, Linny? I found something for ya today! Wanna see it?” 

His words were met with a resounding snore. 

“…Heh… cute.” Caspar mused. They never quite got the chance to rest like this, especially not in his own arms; he was far too squirmy, he moved to much, whatever reason they had; but something was different tonight. He melted down into a kind smile, cradling his lover in his arms.   
“…I’ll show ya tomorrow, babes. Rest well, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! this piece goes out to VeloxVoid! thanks for giving me the chance to work on this (: 
> 
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/GEATHJERK


End file.
